


Damsel In Distress!

by Dontbesucharazzhole



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Kind of a Hercules au, M/M, Mention of Knives, Multi, NSFW, chearcter death, damsel blue, more tags to come, oof, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbesucharazzhole/pseuds/Dontbesucharazzhole
Summary: Three humble warriors take foot into the large woods to find the missing monsters that had been kidnapped by a large group of criminals, only to find a sweet young damsel who believes that he doesn’t need the help of these hero’s! Will they find out more about this damsels dark past while uncovering the secret to the missing monsters?





	1. Hello, damsel!

**Author's Note:**

> Have these humble hero’s bitten off more than they can chew?

Wondering the woods wasn’t the most fun activity, Stretch despised it. The clicking of the metal heels, the subtle rustle of Edge’s satchel, no food or water! What were they supposed to do out here? It was just the three of them, he, Razz and Edge had wandered around in that empty, desolate forest without a clue in the world where they were going. Supposedly there were bandits hidden in the centre that the trio could uncover and report to the real authorities and not just some ‘huntsman and his helpers’, but alas no bandits to be found and it was almost midnight! The King would without a doubt punish them after this if they arrived back empty handed.  
“Are you sure we’re going the right way, Razz? We’ve past this tree twice, I’m almost sure of it! You’re not the only one who’s allowed to look at the map, give it ‘ere!” With a growl he reaches out to snatch it from the smallest skeleton, the other gasping in surprise.  
“Let go, you animal! It’s my turn with the map! It’s goes Edge, then me, then you you fool, get your grubby paws away!” 

Edge sighs and shakes his head in disappointment and shame, a claw coming up to rub at his temples in frustration at the two petty children horsing around with the map behind him. This was supposed to a short mission, the three of them had a job to do and it felt like he was the only one actually giving a damn and looking for clues. So far, nothing, but he had to keep looking. Monsters just kept disappearing out of thin air, the king had sent them out here to find them and the bandits responsible for the kidnappings. A loud cry interrupts him from behind, followed by a loud laugh.

“Will you two cut it out?! This is more serious than both of you think it is! Grow up!” He snarls at the two monsters behind him, the pair freezing on the spot in fear. Stretch let’s out a nervous chuckle, quickly snatching the map out of the intimidated Razz’s hands, the shorter grumbling out something about a pain in the ass.

“Do you think the families of the missing monsters want to know their supposed ‘hero’s’ are just fucking around instead of actually looking?!” 

Edge quickly turns on his heels and glares at the monsters with the sharpest glare he can muster, almost feeling bad for the guilt ridden expressions of the other monsters. ‘Serves them right for not taking this seriously, at all. After all, this is a mission.’  
“Look just... focus. Did you read the new reports?”  
“About the newest missing monster case? Three, or four monsters disappeared from a family home in Blazerke city. Neighbours believe it was a runaway. 6:28pm, Thursday evening, no evidence to prove accusations. There was nothing else in the letter at camp.”  
The two Papyrus’s turn to stare at Razz, almost surprised at his memory and the fact that he even bothered to read it. Razz was always one of the smartest, it was clear to the both of them, but they didn’t expect him to just be going around reading and memorising anything and everything.  
“I... yeah.” Stretch nervously shuffled on his feet. “Yeah, I read it. Pretty nasty stuff.”  
“You better have read it, this isn’t a joke Str-“  
“GET OFF OF ME! GET AWAY, YOU MONSTERS! BEASTS! AH!”

Three heads shoot up in sync, meeting eyes for a split second before grabbing their sheathed weapons and sprinting towards the cries, an almost excited grin on Razz’s features. Finally! Somebody who needs help! This was his chance to show them that he was more than just a walking talking calculator, he was a true warrior like the taller two! He could prove it to them in no time!  
“DO NOT FRET YOUNG DAMSEL, YOUR HERO’S HAVE ARRIVED!”

The young damsel struggles to keep the largest man off of himself, kicking and flailing around all whilst keeping his face away with his own scarred, bruised hands.  
“Get off of me you, you savages! You wont get away with this! Ugh, GET OFF, you reek!” Turning his flushed face away from the others desperate attempts to force himself on himself he sticks his tongue out to the side in disgust. The grotty, older man shoves Blue’s arms roughly back down into his sides.  
“Ain’t you a pretty feisty one? Boss’s like ya’s! Pretty little feet an’ ‘ands!”

Blue rolls his eyes at this. 

The sound of monsters dusting makes both of their eyes widen, and they both turn to focus their attention towards the three monsters behind them. The three hero’s turn to the smaller male and the larger man, angry and disgusted looks on their faces. Stretch finally stands up.  
“We, uh, we order you to release that Damsel at, at... at once! Or else!” He points his dagger towards the man, glaring down at him but shifting his eyes towards Blue once he noticed the smaller boy is rolling his eyes and smirking.  
“Don’t worry boys, I’ve got this.” With a sarcastic wink, Blue grins wider.

After a while disagreements and Blue witty sarcastic remarks, Edge finally steps in. He points his sword to the larger mans neck and with one swift swipe, Edge watches the criminals head tumble to the floor. He shakes his head in disgust as he watches the body dust, the small damsel lifting himself up onto his knees before shooting up to shake the dust off of his dress. 

“See? Told you I had it. Now you can go do your, ‘hero duties’ or whatever.” He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes once again, turning around to walk further into the forest. His torn dress gets caught on a sharp branch and he huffs angrily, ripping and tugging at it in an attempt to pull it free. 

“You’re a damsel! We saved you, that makes us hero’s! Come with us!” Razz takes a few steps forwards, one hand out for Blue to shake. “We can bring you back to your- ah!” He flinches backwards at the sharp ‘ting!’ sound, looking down at the small but sharp knife pointed at his chest.

“Im a damsel, I was in distress, you did your job.” He smiles sweetly at the skeleton before him before ripping his dress free, sheathing his knife. “Have a nice day~.”

Razz steps back to the two taller Papyrus’, watching the smallest blue clad skeleton stumble away with confidence, soon to be disappearing into the distance and brambles. His head is spinning, that was incredible! He had just saved a monster, AND that monster classes his as a hero! He shakes his head slowly, as if in awe and a slow but heartfelt grin makes its way onto his face. He looks up at the two taller skeletons and raises an eyebrow, seeing the same reaction plastered onto their faces.

“So... I’m guessing our excuse is we’re going to make sure he ‘makes it home safe’ now?”

“Yeah...”  
“Affirmative.”


	2. I could do with some warriors right about now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue deeply regrets not staying with those three warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ :
> 
> SLIGHT NON-CON
> 
> Short summary of what happens during this chapter at the end notes!

After a few minutes of sprinting, swearing and laughing, the three warriors finally make it back to the young, petite skeleton that had walked away from them just a while earlier and with large grins they stop to walk besides him.  
“Where are you going? Are you lost? We can help!”  
With an annoyed sigh the young monster glares at the ground before lifting his head to raise an eyebrow at the tallest Papyrus, Stretch.  
“I’m not, lost. Now run along, heart-eyes, I’ve got things to do and places to be, I’m sure your little King needs your reports or whatever you do.”  
With a little wink and a small grin the small monster continues to walk, rolling his eyes all while picking up the pace.   
“Places to be? Like where? You were out in the middle of a forest you know has a large population of criminals in it, but now you have places to be?”

“Look!” 

He snaps back around, pointing a delicate but confident finger towards Edge, and grits his teeth. “I haven’t got time to be wasting, playing around with some, some kings guards! If I say run along, I mean run-“ he quickly shoves Edge away with all the strength he can muster, stumbling backwards afterwards. “ALONG!”   
With an angry shake of his head he takes a few steps back before quickly turning to sprint away, making it further away from the three men than before. He thinks to himself, did ‘he’ send these men to take him back? He needed to get far, far away from them. They didn’t seem like good news, he needed to go, now.  
—————————————————  
“BLUE! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Ugh.

“Over here, ‘Oh Great One’. Calm yourself.”

Angered by Blue’s casual mockery, he grabs hold of the short skeletons already bruised wrist and yanks him forward onto the cold concrete of the castles floors, shaking his head in absolute disgust whilst baring his sharp fangs that glimmered in the moonlight.  
“You DARE address me like that and think you care get away with it?”  
“Don’t touch me! You don’t own me!”  
Taken by surprise he twists his hand free from the beasts iron grip and rubs his wrist, a hiss of pain filling the empty halls, bouncing off of the walls. He then stands himself up with a huff. He was used to this already, but each time ‘he’ got tougher, more harsh, less forgiving. He was running out of time, he knew, he had to hurry. His master could only be so patient, and he knew he was playing a stupid game. It wasn’t fun but... it distracted him from what he had to do.

“No. I don’t own you, but you owe me, don’t you dare forget that. I can only handle so much Blue, I gave you this life, I can easily take it all back away.”  
With an alarmed expression he shakes his head and whines, taking a step back before dropping his hands back down by his sides.   
“I-I’m sorry, sir. However, may I ask you a question?”  
“No you may not. Tell me Blue, how many souls have you stolen, how many hearts have you broken?” With long strides and a quick pace, it’s not long until his master is pressing up behind him, pinning him to the wall with his iron like grip. He leans down, his soft breaths making Blue shiver with fear and anticipation.   
“Do I need to punish you, Pet?”  
“N-No, sir.”  
“How many?”  
Excited at the sight of his little pet barely holding himself up with quivering knees, he begins to softly inhale the scent of his pets fear, little Blue beginning to gag and choke on nothing as the air around him slowly begins to disappear.  
“S-Sir-“ he gags on his on saliva, scratching at the wall as tears roll down his fat cheeks, wordlessly begging for his master to allow him to breathe again, hopelessly choking out words as his face begins to pale and his eyes slowly start to roll to the back of his head, his body no longer reacting to his commands. His master takes a deeper breath and inhales more of Blue’s soul, his body becoming more relaxed and his posture   
“S-Slim! P-Pl-ack!-ease!”  
Slim takes one more sharp inhale before closing his mouth and letting out a soft but satisfied sigh. He feels the little body beneath him fall to his knees before sliding down the wall into a collapsed heap, taking deep, shallow breaths. He leans his head against the wall and begins to choke up coughs and he regains his breath, shakily lifting a weak hand to wipe at the tears pouring from his eyes. He weakly reaches into his rib cage to caress his soul, whimpering at the feeling of it having gone cold and bitter.

“Thank you for that Blue, I felt very sluggish today, I really needed that. You should take yourself up to bed, get some rest. Don’t disappoint me again.”

Dauntingly, he flicks his cape behind him as he saunters out of the room with such passion it causes Blue more confusion. He whimpers as he grips onto the wall to steady himself, slowly limping his way into his sleeping chambers. Inside, there were a threadbare mattress that lay in the middle of the room, two outmoded Victorian cupboards for Slim’s use only, and a rusting sink that he knew he had never used.   
Slowly sinking himself down to the mattress he closes his eyes, his body aching with each breath. His master had been sucking the life out of him again, his body screamed at him for allowing it, but alas there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. He lets out a shaky breath before bursting into silent sobs, shaking his head whilst curling up onto what was left of an old blanket, his torn clothes already worn for the next day. 

He had never been more mad at himself than now for turning away the invitation from that Stretch fellow. He could really use some brave warriors to protect him from his oncoming nightmares he’d be having tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue walks away from the warriors again before going back to his master, Slim. Slim begins to get mad at him and pins him against a wall, whispering to him before beginning to suck the life out of him. He let’s Blue fall to the floor before he scrambles to bed and cries himself to sleep. 
> 
> Nothing too serious, but I don’t want upset anybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to check out my tumblr! @dontbesucharazzhole - NSFW
> 
> Every kudo is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
